Brooke Davis
Brooke Davis is a girl of many sides. Known as the promiscuous highschool cheerleader captain, Brooke lived her highschool life to the full and eventually ended up in love with Lucas. The relationship was on and off constantly and caused a love triangle to include Peyton. Brooke then found love in clean teen Chase and after school Owen and Julian. Brooke began creating a line during her first break up with Lucas which was a major success and in later years we see her shoot to fame as an international celebrity. Brooke also begins fostering children, Angie and Sam, showing a softer side to her character. As well as the fun she has had such as the relationships and cheerleading, Brooke has also struggled with distant parents and the commitment issues she faced from the pain she had endured. Character History Before the Series and Brooke sleep together after Peyton breaks up with him. ("Prom Night At Hater High")]] Brooke Penelope Davis was born in New Brunswick County Hospital in Tree Hill, North Carolina to parents Richard Edgar Davis and Victoria Anne Davis on March 4, 1989. She was born into a very priviliged lifestyle but her parents paid her little attention and she often felt sidelined or unwanted. ("Things I Forgot At Birth") At the age of nine, Brooke formed a close friendship with her classmate Peyton Sawyer after the death of Peyton's mother. In order to help Peyton through this difficult time, Brooke went to her house every day and spent time with her. As the two grew older they grew closer and began to think of eachother as sisters with the motto "Hoes over bros" as they believed boys could never interfere with their close friendship. Upon reaching high school Brooke became the head cheerleader and quickly developed a repuation around school as being outgoing and often promiscous. At some point during their sophmore or junior year, a drunken Brooke found Nathan, Peyton's boyfriend, at a party and after Nathan told her that Peyton broke up with him, again, they procedded to sleep together (with Brooke admitting she was very drunk). While they prepared tohave sex Nathan set up his video camera and, although Brooke was initally unsure, Nathan promised her no one would ever see it. She then told him that she would "die if anybody saw it" but Nathan reassured her that no one would know and they slept together. ("Prom Night At Hater High") Season 1 finds Brooke in his car half-naked. ("Are You True?")]] Brooke's reputation around school continued into her junior year where she continued to head the cheerleading squad but her eye was caught by the new member of the Raven's team Lucas Scott. Despite Peyton having a connection to him, Brooke playfully attempted to seduce him (such as Lucas finding Brooke naked in the back of his car after a game.) Luke took it in his stride and didn't feel that Brooke wanted anything serious. Despite having an extremly close friendship with Peyton, Brooke remained oblivious to how lost Peyton felt and, despite the fact that Peyton was always there on game night, Brooke failed to notice that she hated the idea of being a stereotypical cheerleader - something she expressed in her art which was published in Thud magazine. When Brooke got a copy of Thud magazine she crtisised the artwork unaware that the artist was infact her best friend. ("The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most") ("Are You True?") ("Crash Into You") She takes a liking to Lucas Scott (Chad Michael Murray), and starts hitting on him in her usual way. Lucas takes it in his stride, and does not feel that Brooke wants to be in a relationship with him. One night, after Peyton is drugged at a party, Brooke calls Lucas for help. And while caring for a drugged-out Peyton, Lucas sees a whole new side of Brooke; he realizes that she may seem judgemental and unkind, but there is a whole different side to Brooke Davis. A side where she is compassionate and understanding. That night, Lucas and Brooke form a strong bond and eventually start dating. But halfway into the new relationship, Lucas realizes that his feelings for Peyton are too strong to be ignored anymore, and vice versa and the two start a secret affair. However, Brooke soon finds out, much to her anger and heartbreak. Furious and betrayed, Brooke ends her relationships with both of them; Peyton feeling guilty about betraying her best friend breaks up with Lucas; however this does nothing to soothe Brooke who feels that she was totally and utterly betrayed by Peyton. Brooke later said to Peyton before the prom; “You don't get it, do you?” It's not even about Lucas, it's about you'. Brooke and Lucas also had a pregnancy scare following their break up. Lucas said he would be there for her but she rejected him. During an argument she receives the results. She then lies and pretends to be pregnant when it turns out she isn't to punish him for cheating on her with her best friend, Peyton. Later she tells Peyton that she was lying, and in doing so, achieves her goal because Peyton is as pleased as she is that they can continue their relationship. Towards the end of the season, when Lucas also hurt Peyton by hooking up with Nicki, a woman (who he had met at a bar) who turned out to be Jake Jagielski's ex and Jenny's mother, Brooke decided to try and make things better with Peyton. She approached her at the beach party and said; “I love you P.Sawyer”, before Peyton replied, “I love you too, B.Davis” Season 2 In the beginning of the second season, Brooke suffers a radical change as her family suffers a financial problem. They get to keep the house but most of the possessions inside of it, they have to sell. This affects Brooke because she was known as the rich girl and the party girl but now she might not be able to be either. Sparks fly between Brooke and Felix, and after some initial flirtation, the two initially start having a "friends with benefits" relationship, which is a relationship purely based on sex. But Felix eventually wants to take things further, and even though she fears he could break her heart, she agrees to start dating. Later, Mouth tells Brooke that he is in love with her too, but she thinks of him as a 'little brother' and continues to date Felix. A drunk and disappointed Mouth smashes Brooke's windshield. Thinking that Felix did it, Brooke breaks up with him briefly. Lucas, meanwhile, also wants to be her boyfriend, but when he goes to tell this to her, he sees Brooke and Felix together: Felix has convinced her that his feelings are true. Brooke then decides to run for Student Council President, against students who are much more studious, hard working and experienced than her. Brooke doesn't back down even in the face of dirty politics by one Erica Marsh (Katherine Bailess), and wins the post of Student Council President after Mouth delivers a touching recommendation speech to a packed auditorium for her. She quickly befriends Mouth once again, as well as Erica, who she feels sorry for, as Erica it turns out doesn't have any friends. Then, Brooke finds out that her parents are moving to California as her father has got a new job. Brooke is shocked when she finds out the surprise Lucas has in store for her: Karen has convinced Brooke's parents to let her stay with her, in Lucas' room, until the summer, since Lucas is living with Dan. Not only that, but Lucas has already arranged all her stuff in his room. Brooke also finds out that it was Felix who spray-painted the word 'DYKE' on Peyton's locker and immediately breaks up with him. Peyton fights back though, by writing 'DYKE' on her t-shirt to show everyone she can handle it and is told to remove the shirt at once by the principal. Felix is also kicked out of Tree Hill High as a result of his actions and his family sends him to military school. At last, summer arrives, and as Brooke is about to leave for California, Lucas finally confesses his true feelings to her. Season 3 As the 3rd Season begins, Brooke realizes that deep down; she has had feelings for Lucas since she first met him. But, she still remembers how ugly things turned and is afraid of getting hurt again. She decides that they can date, but non-exclusively. However, there's a small problem: Lucas refuses to date other girls. So Brooke introduces a 'Fantasy Boy Draft' and accidentally sets him up with Rachel Gatina (Danneel Harris), a new cheerleader whom she's jealous of. The two butt heads and fight for the affections of Lucas, even getting into a catfight while cheerleading. But despite Rachel's attempts, Lucas turns her down and says that he still loves Brooke. Brooke, however, thinking that she may have lost her opportunity to be with Lucas, gets drunk and sleeps with Chris Keller, worse still, Lucas walks in on them. Realizing that if she had just come out with her feelings and told Lucas that she loves him then everything would have been fine. So she gives him the 82 letters that she had written to him but didn't send. Lucas forgives her and they get together. She also develops a clothing line Clothes Over Bros, and also makes Haley's wedding dress. However when Peyton reveals to Brooke that she has feelings for Lucas, bringing back the 'triangle', Brooke is enraged once again, and promptly ends her friendship with a teary-eyed Peyton. At the wedding things have not lightened up and it is clear for everyone to see and especially Lucas, that Brooke is very upset, especially with Peyton. Brooke tells him to not hang around or speak to Peyton. When Lucas and Brooke are dancing together Lucas lets slip that he and Peyton kissed during the shootout, this hurts Brooke even more and she leaves him. Season 4 Brooke breaks up with Lucas, saying she feels like he did not try for the sake of their relationship. On her 18th birthday, she sees Peyton and Lucas at the mall together but does not know that they are waiting for her, and assumes that they are together. Brooke later begins dating a man named Nick whom Rachel set her up with online as Peyton a 23-year-old fashion designer but he is revealed to be the new English teacher at Tree Hill High. However, they continue dating in secret. Rachel finally finds out, and tells Brooke that Nick hit on her. Brooke confronts him, he denies it and she breaks off her friendship with Rachel. She later sees he is cheating on her with one of her models, breaks things off with him and fixes things with Rachel. Brooke then rethinks about how she ended things with Lucas. Half out of spite and frustration with Peyton, she asks Lucas to be her date for the end of the season basketball banquet. However, as the two listen to Whitey speak of his beloved late wife, they realize their relationship is over and become friends again. After the state championship game, she realizes that Peyton is the one that Lucas wants to be with and encourages him, yet still harboring feelings for him. Rachel then pretends to need Haley's tutoring so that they can steal the answers to a Calculus test for Brooke who is failing it but they get caught and pretend to have joined the Clean Teens as an alibi. There she meets Chase Adams (Stephen Coletti), a virtuous and attractive Clean Teen, who had also been betrayed by his lover and best friend and they tip-toe back in the world of loving. During a class assignment, Brooke reveals to Chase that she cheated on the Calculus test.She also says she thinks she isn't pretty enough or talented enough for him, due to her relationship with Lucas. He tells her that she is good enough, and all she needs to do is to stop lying and be herself. They kiss and begin a new relationship together. The next week Chase and Brooke attend an event at Nathan's house. Sadly, it is on this occasion that Brooke's promiscuity comes to light once again. A tape entitled "Nathan Scores" was to show game footage but instead cuts to Brooke and Nathan having drunken sex. After the tape is turned off, Brooke quickly starts to apologize to Peyton, but is quickly cut off of as Peyton punches her in the face causing her to have a black eye on prom. Because of the tape, a lot of people are mad at Brooke. First is of course Haley. She wished Brooke had told her about the tape earlier. Next is Peyton. She is angry that Brooke completely cut her out of her life for being honest about her feelings when she felt Brooke was never honest with her. She tells Brooke how much it hurt her when Brooke made fun of her mom’s death. Peyton told Brooke that she was dead to her. In the end, Peyton takes a black light marker and writes "whore" on Brooke's dress. Brooke interprets that as Peyton still caring about her. After hearing from Lucas that Peyton isn't going to prom, she suspects something is up and goes over to her house. Her front door is locked, so she's goes to the back knowing there is a hide-a-key. Derek spots her, and as Brooke makes her way down Peytons' basement steps in time to see Peyton tied up, he has his hand to her throat, and she's tied up next. When Peyton asks what she's doing here she replies that they've been talking about senior prom since they were 8, she knew something was wrong if Peyton wasn't going. Peyton manages to convince Derek to let her kill Brooke, but instead stabs him. Untied, Peyton tries to untie Brooke, but as Derek starts to move and get up, Brooke tells Peyton to run, which she does. In her room, Peyton starts to punch and kick Derek, punishing him for everything he's done, but he overpowers her and as he is about to rape her, Brooke shows up and hits him with an axe. They continue to fight onto the stairs, until Brooke kneels down on all fours and says to Peyton, "8th grade cheer camp." Peyton kicks Derek so he falls over Brooke down stairs. They both walk down to see his body, Brooke carefully stating that they always jump up. He does, but Peyton kicks him. They rekindle their friendship with Brooke saying, "I guess it's hoes over psychos now." They go to prom together where Brooke is elected Prom Queen. The next day at school, Brooke meets Chase again, and he says that he kept trying to call her after she was tied up by Ian Banks. Brooke ignored Chase. After receiving a cryptic message from Mouth, the entire gang consisting of Brooke, Haley, Lucas, Skills, Nathan, and Peyton set out on a cross country road trip to Honey Grove, Texas to save him. Upon returning from her road trip, Brooke and Chase get back together. Now that Brooke and Chase are dating again, they have sex at the graduation party. She becomes the godmother to Haley and Nathan's newborn son, James Lucas Scott. Brooke and Lucas exchange deep confessions and rekindle their friendship. Brooke and Peyton prepare to spend the summer in LA, with her parents. The Missing Years Three years in the past, she meets Lucas in NYC and has drinks with him. He shows her his engagement ring for Peyton and when she puts it on; everyone believes that they are engaged. They get free drinks and even a romantic horse-drawn carriage ride because of this. When they arrive at Lucas' hotel room, he kisses her in a drunken stupor and she pulls away, not wanting to betray Peyton. While hiding her feelings, she leaves the hotel room and goes home. After confessing that Lucas Scott was the one boy she would have lost everything to be with, she accepts her mother's offer to expand her blossoming clothing line, wanting to get lost into work herself. Season 5 Having become a multi-million dollar household name, Brooke runs her clothing line, magazine and channel. Becoming fed up with her fake celebrity life, she goes back to Tree Hill, after a distraught call from Peyton Sawyer. There she becomes a "fill in nanny" for Jamie and buys out Karen's Café in order to run her fashion business from her hometown, Tree Hill. Also, eagerly wanting to live in Tree Hill, she randomly buys a home (furniture and all) and invites Peyton to live with her. However, the CEO of her company, who also turns out to be her mother, Victoria, is not happy at all about Brooke's choice to stay in Tree Hill, and arrives unexpected to her new house to take Brooke back to New York. Brooke and Victoria "bond" over the store opening, but she is oblivious that Victoria is running around insulting all of her friends. The store's opening is both a social success and a commercial failure, leading her mother to tear her down. She then reaches the breaking point after her mother attacks Peyton and rejects her daughterly love confession, beginning to rule her company her way and refusing to consider Victoria her mother any longer. Brooke considers dating Owen, a bartender, and sets Mouth up on a blind date with Milicent. She also tells Peyton to go after Lucas because they are meant to be and comforts her after she finds out he proposed to Lindsey. She uses her naked-in-the-back-of-the-car trick on Owen and successfully gets his attention but then refuses to sleep with him. Brooke then slowly becomes friends with Lindsey but after they get stuck in the library with Haley, Peyton and Mia, Peyton tells her that she's her best friend and will always be, stopping the awkwardness. She travels to New York with Owen after she challenges him since he thinks she does nothing for her job. She shows him a space she bought to expand and they find Rachel, overdosed on drugs. Feeling guilty for firing her earlier, Brooke takes Rachel back to Tree Hill with her so she can live in Brooke's big house with her and Peyton. She attends Lucas and Lindsey's joint bachelor/bachelorette party with Owen, who brings along a surprise guest Chase, whom she had unknowingly set Peyton with up. She finally fires Victoria from the company after she scares Rachel off for monetary purposes. She tells Peyton and Lucas that she came back to Tree Hill to have a baby, because there was a void in her heart only having a family could fill. Due to this decision Brooke gets interviewed by a woman from an adoption agency who Brooke finds out has spoken to Victoria. Because of her young age, busy life and party past, Brooke is turned down. Owen then immediately ends his potential relationship with Brooke, after finding out she wants a baby, calling her selfish. However, she gets to have a baby, as she gains momentary custody of Angie who is there to get her heart operated on and finds it immediately challenging, but finds comfort and help in the form of Peyton and a now closer Lucas. Brooke is terrified and distraught over the possibility of Angie not making it through her surgery, but Angie comes out perfectly and everything in Brooke's world calms down. She then has to return Angie early making her distraught but once again closer to Lucas. It appears that Brooke's feelings towards Lucas are resurfacing. In the season finale, Lucas calls someone asking that someone if she wants to get married at Las Vegas - the someone could be Lindsey, Peyton or Brooke (it turns out he called Peyton). Season 6 returns and threatens to take the company from Brooke. ("Touch Me I'm Going To Scream, Part 1")]] While waiting for news on Angie, Brooke received a call from Victoria who returned to Tree Hill and showed up at her door. Victoria told her that, despite Brooke firing her, she is planning on taking Clothes Over Bro's which she still legally owns a 50% share in. Brooke remained defiant that the board would not see it fit to fire her but her mother tells her designers come and go, but the brains behind the company is what is important. An enraged Brooke's day was complication further when she saw a teenage girl trying to shoplift from her store. Brooke proclaimed it "wasn't her day" when the girl got away. Victoria continued to have a presence in Brooke's life trying to get a hold of her sketches for the new line and Brooke was forced to face her alone when Millicent quit her job to leave for Omaha with Mouth (although Brooke was happy to let her go.) That night Brooke closed her shop, declaiming that it was hers and not Victoria's, but she was attacked before she could leave - with the assailant trashing her store, stealing the sketches and leaving Brooke a dark and cynical woman. ("Touch Me I'm Going To Scream, Part 1") Not wanting to go to the authorities to report the assault and attract bad publicity, Brooke instead turns to Deb in hopes of keeping it a secret and learning to shoot a gun. Nathan visits Brooke at her home to tell her he will be there for her if she needs him because she's always been there for his family. Nathan realizes he and Brooke are alike in many ways so he can relate to her problems. Brooke attends Quentin Field's funeral to support Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Skills and Jamie with their loss. As Jamie places Q's cape over his casket, Brooke breaks down for the first time since her attack. Jamie comforts her by holding her hand. Brooke regrets the lack of family in her life but after a talk with Haley and Jamie realizes she has everything she needs. She travels to New York to confront Victoria over the attack, who firmly denies any involvement. Brooke then gives up ownership of Clothes Over Bros to Victoria. Brooke bonds with Sam and eventually becomes her foster mother. Brooke also reveals to Peyton the truth about her attack. Owen Morello returns to Tree Hill and attempts to win Brooke back, but she leads him on and eventually he gets tired of it and tells her he will stop fighting for her, to which Brooke replies that she's not ready for a relationship since she wants to focus on Sam for a while. Brooke receives a phone call from Patricia, the woman from the adoption agency who interviewed her last season, leaving Brooke a message that there is a newborn that Brooke can adopt. When Brooke calls Patricia back, Brooke mentions that she's fostering Sam, and Patricia tells her that could cause complications in the adoption. Following the dream episode written by Chad Michael Murray, Brooke is approached by Julian to design the costumes for Lucas' movie, which she initially declines, but decides to think about it. Brooke briefly clashed with Sam over a boy named Jack having spent the night. Brooke later reveals to Sam that she was attacked. As Jack and Sam begin talking about Brooke, they talk about how Sam once said that Brooke needed to be "put in her place". A smitten Jack listened to Sam, and had someone attack Brooke for Sam's pleasure. Sam realizes this and gets the stolen sketches back, and when she shows them to Brooke, Brooke begins breaking down and seeing this, Sam leaves again. Brooke begins searching for Sam and gets into a fight with Owen along the way. She goes to the cafe Sam frequently goes to and bumps into Julian, who walks out. The waitress tells Brooke that Julian inquired about Sam, and she begins considering him as a decent guy (possibly romantically). At the conclusion of the episode, a heartbroken Sam gets into a car with Jack and his brother, and it is revealed that Jack's brother was actually the one who attacked Brooke. It is also revealed that this is the same guy who murdered Quentin Fields. In the next episode Brooke spends all of her time looking for Sam but she has no luck, until she realizes that she must be with Jack, She goes to Jack's house only to find his brother Ex. She then realizes that he was the one who robbed her. She has a short fight with him util she pulls out a gun. Then Jack arrives with Julian and they watch as Brooke is about to shoot Ex. Sam begs her not to do it by calling her mom. Brooke then knocks Ex out and calls the cops on him. In the next episode Julian and Brooke becom a couple. Relationships * Lucas Scott ** First Relationship *** Start Up: "With Arms Outstretched" (1x09) *** Broke Up: "Suddenly Everything Has Changed" (1x15) **** Reason: Lucas was in love with Peyton and didn't want to hurt Brooke anymore. ** Second Relationship *** Start Up: (non-exclusive) "Like You Like An Arsonist" (3x01) (exclusive) "How a Resurrection Really Feels" (3x09) *** Broke Up: "The Same Deep Water As You" (4x01) **** Reason: Brooke felt that she and Lucas had grown apart and lost their love. * Felix Taggaro ** Start Up: (FWB) "We Might As Well Be Strangers" (2x06) (exclusive) "Don't Take Me For Granted" (2x10) ** Broke Up: "Something I Can Never Have" (2x17) *** Reason: Brooke found out that Felix was the one who spray painted "DYKE" on Peyton's locker. * Nick Chavez ** Start Up: "I Love You But I've Chosen Darkness" (4x05) ** Broke Up: "All These Things That I've Done" (4x07) *** Reason: Nick was cheating on Brooke with one of her models. * Chase Adams ** First Relationship *** Start Up: "Resolve" (4x12) *** Broke Up: "Prom Night At Hater High" (4x15) **** Reason: Chase saw the sex tape that Nathan made with Brooke two years ago. ** Second Relationship *** Start Up: "Ashes of Dreams You Let Die" (4x19) *** Broke Up: Sometime between "All of a Sudden I Miss Everyone" and "4 Years, 6 Months, 2 Days" **** Reason: Unknown. * Owen Morello * Julian Baker *Nathan Scott ** One night stand prior to Season 1. *Chris Keller ** One night stand in Season 3. Family Victoria Davis - Mother (S1 - Current) Richard Davis - Father (Appears only S1) Adopted Family Sam(antha) - Fostered Child (S6) Angie - Fostered Child (S5) Friendships Bevin Mirskey - Highschool friend(S1 - S4) Peyton Sawyer - Best friend (S1 - Current) Haley James Scott - Good friend (Mid S1 - Current) Rachel Gatina - Highschool friend (S3 - S5) Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden - Good friend (S2 - Current) Career Victoria Davis - Joint ownership of business (S5 - Current) Millicent Huxtable - Brooke's assistant and friend (S5 - S6) Lucas Scott - Responsible for Brooke's ideas (S3) Julian Baker - Responsible for Brooke's new line (S6) Enemies Victoria Davis - For betrayals (S5 - Current) Rachel Gatina - Cheerleader Rivalry (Start S3) Peyton Sawyer - For Stealing Lucas (S1, S4) Psycho Derek - Tried to murder her (S4) Jack Daniel's Brother- Attacked Brooke(S6) Category:Main Characters